luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Turtlbrdr
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lucky Star Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lucky Star TV page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CoolPikachu (Talk) 08:36, January 8, 2010 Episode Guides ::Hello Turtlbrdr I've been noticing that you made episode articles, just needed to say that's a awesome thing you did! I've been dying to have episode guides on here, but I've been so busy with school and my family I couldn't do that at all. I wanted to give you some ideas to add more to those pages. I wanted to have something a little more similar to the Family Guy wiki episode guides showing the cast, what song was used for the credits, and showing images of certain parts in the episodes. Sort of like this -> http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Extra_Large_Medium, but some what simplified. What do you think?--[[User:Zolo6|'Misao']][[User talk: Zolo6|''Smile :)]] 16:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Seeing from what you did to the episode guide, I got to say that is what I exactly wanted in them. (When I explained the episode format I was fearing that you might have thought that I meant copy Family Guy wiki's episode format.) The template you made is pretty good. (Somebody knows their coding! Finally!) The gallery is pretty good, having shots from the episodes is good idea too. :::On another note, about Ayano and Misao my bad I meant to say originally in Konata and Tsukasa class. This is support in Volume 1, Episode 25: '''Season for Sleep', when everyone calls her name the characters include Misao, Ayano, and a nameless student Kagami says "Maybe I spned to much time in other class (Tsukasa's Class)". This was changed in the anime to have only Minoru Shiraishi do this. Miyuki's male siblings are mention in the early episodes of Volume 1 and judging by what you said this is contradicted in Volume 4, which I've yet to read (I've only read Volume 1-3). I'm guessing that Kagami Yoshimizu forgot about them or there is the option of mistranslation, but there's no reason to quarrel about that. Any who keep up the awesome work! :D --[[User:Zolo6|'Misao]][[User talk: Zolo6|'Smile :)]] 00:45, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry for the late reply, I was preparing for a funeral for my cousin. Yes I notice that before you send me the explanation, I checked on One Manga's fan translation, since fan translations usually follow the original Japanese text. But thanks for explaining it to me though. --[[User:Zolo6|'Misao]][[User talk: Zolo6|'Smile :)]] 00:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Manga Strips ::Noticing you have been making articles for manga strips, I just to ask one thing; are you planning to put a clip from the manga strip in the template box or something? If you are there might be something I may have to talk to you about. --[[User:Zolo6|'Silent]][[User talk: Zolo6|'Klarinette']] 04:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That's good to hear that you know the copy right issues, I get tired of deleting images that have a logo on the bottom or manga strips that are fan translated text. The strip type articles are a excellent idea it's about time we did something like that Damn why didn't I think of that? xDWell, from what I am seeing you seem to be doing good on those articles. I may be the admin of the site, but I feel like I must ask you since you're the one who started these articles, would it be okay if I could work on these type of articles for the older mangas books such as volume 1 & 2 or would you like to work on them? --[[User:Zolo6|'Silent]][[User talk: Zolo6|'Klarinette']] 06:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC) New Changes ::Hey I just needed to inform you that I made a few new templates for the wiki. One is the Nihongo template, if you do not know what this is I'll explain, Nihonogo is just used when you place Japanese names on pages. Basically you don't have to waste your time putting the paraphrases and all the other stuff that take too long. Another one, is the '-' template, it's purpose is so you don't have to type the long br clear all tag. Another change is that this wiki will not use the old major pain in butt advance edit options, instead it will just go to the source option by default. ::Example: To get the coding go to the edit option of your page to get the templates. ::Here the Nihongo: . ::Just needed to inform you. :) [[User:Zolo6|'Silent]][[User talk: Zolo6|'Klarinette']] 09:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah-Ya Story Hi you do realise you can possible addopt this wiki right and become admin as I have checked every log and the last Admin edit was over 60 days--Slopijoe It apppears that you got the posistion. Nice job, if you want I can be your assistant (your a beurocrat, I can be Admin and help you with things I.E the tools Ect.)--Mobius one out02:00, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok sorry amigo, that trait came from my main Wiki (Battlefield Wiki: Rollback with 2032 edits). If we did a major edit we didnt put in the edit summary. We only did that if there was some things that needed to be changed or to clarify things. Also take your time with it, I'm in no hurry ^_^, if you need any help with your tools just ask.--Mobius one out 08:27, March 6, 2012 (UTC) BTW i'll add some pictures for some pages and i'll keep the peace ATM, also I made a Sig template page for us to put our Custom sigs and I shall watch for vandals, and greet new users. Good luck and like always Mobius one out 08:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Made a Few things 1. a custom Sig page my Ex: Slopijoe . 2. added a few pics to the wiki. 3. Out of request. Is it possible to change the theme of this wiki. I have a few ideas if I become admin . -- Slopijoe 11:54, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks i'll inform you when I change theme.-- Slopijoe 05:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Changes I've added a css (colored ? system). What does this mean? this can identify X user group. *Bureaucrats appear in Gold/Yellow *Admin appear in Green *rollbacks appear in cyan Im currenly working on a new theme Is blue and pink ok?-- Slopijoe 09:45, March 8, 2012 (UTC) It'll take a day or two to complete.-- Slopijoe 11:41, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Yo Buddy Is it alright it I can do the album covers.-- Slopijoe 06:37, March 11, 2012 (UTC) What Other wikis are you active on?-- Slopijoe 12:29, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Yo I would like to talk to you about your blocks reduce them to two - three weeks. htey can change there IP.-- Slopijoe 09:55, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Yo Buddy Still alive?-- Slopijoe 12:43, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Fan story page Hey Turtlbrdr, do you have a Wikia page that has Lucky Star fan stories? Nkqdotaku96 (talk) 12:36, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Nkqdotaku96 Yo buddy... ya still alive?-- Slopijoe 02:55, August 25, 2012 (UTC) BTW delete Fanfic on this wikia or make a page specifcally for it.-- Slopijoe 06:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Complaint I I would like to express my complaint that the featured articles etc on the home page have not changed despite every month. If possible, try to ask any member to change the featured article, picture, quote etc regularly. Otherwise viewers might find it "boring". Nkqdotaku96 (talk) 04:44, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Nkqdotaku96 DAYUM I really need to start clocking in edits OR ELSE! Anywho how are you.-- Slopijoe 16:50, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Markers Can we do a template at the main page about informing whose birthday is it on a particular day? Eg. If today is 28 May, then we'll display Konata's birthday and so on. Nkqdotaku96 (talk) 12:55, February 1, 2013 (UTC)Nkqdotaku96 New spinoff coming out I just heard word that a Lucky Star spinoff is coming out on late April. I've created a page here about it: http://luckystar.wikia.com/wiki/Miyakawa-ke_no_kufuku Just tell me if I need corrections on it. I made a few edits, especially to the Hinata & Hikage pages as well. Nkqdotaku96 (talk) 15:27, April 5, 2013 (UTC)Nkqdotaku96 Experience as admin (Re:New series/Ideas about) I hadn't been an admin before, even on the groups I joined on Facebook. And I've only joined wikia since August 2012. Nkqdotaku96 (talk) 09:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC)Nkqdotaku96 Vandalizing Guy I would like to report that this user is vandalizing the Konata Izumi page. Please take the appropirate action possible. I have also reverted its previous edits. http://luckystar.wikia.com/wiki/User:Castillo9825 Nkqdotaku96 (talk) 08:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC)Nkqdotaku96 Goomez6 Hello. Can you tell me why Goomez6 has a very identical usename to mines? He left a message on my talk page earlier that I deleted that suggests he did it to insult me or something.Gomez6 (talk) 19:13, August 3, 2013 (UTC) In my case, it's probably because I'm a newcomer, so they think I'm easy pickin'. Also, one of these guys placed Konata's profile on the Hamtoro wiki. Might want to check that out.Gomez6 (talk) 22:58, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm just glad you're taking care of things. No need to appreciate me.Gomez6 (talk) 12:41, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Gomez6, Turtlbrdr is NOT TAKING good care OF the EDITS. I'm the ONE who is EDITING his favorite pages of KONATA IZUMI. He blocked my 5 RECENT IP address, right now, this is my 6TH IP I'm using!!! Turtlbrdr is the WORST, Gomez6 is the BEST!!!! -- 21:23, August 12, 2013 (UTC)